Ranpo vs 'buitres'
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Ranpo lleva todo el día sin poder ver a Yosano por culpa de un par de 'buitres'. ¿Cómo se las ingeniará el joven detective para tener un momento a solas con ella?


**¡Buenas a todos! Hoy vengo con otro RanpoxYosano, que hace un montón que no escribía sobre ellos. He tenido mis dudas escribiéndolo, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutéis un montón**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, yo solo los shippeo.**

 **¡Disfrutad! Y si tenéis cualquier petición o duda, dejadme un review bien bonito.**

* * *

—Esto es un asco... —Susurró Ranpo, mientras hacía una mueca infantil con los labios.

Era por la tarde. El joven detective había comido a su hora, tan puntual como siempre y después de eso se había echado una buena siesta. Sin embargo, tras despertar, se encontró con un problema. Se había despertado cariñoso, con ganas de ser mimado por cierta persona y por desgracia, precisamente ese día estaba ocupada.

No había visto a Yosano prácticamente en todo el día. También era cierto que se había echado una siesta de más de una hora, pero había estado todo el día en la agencia y tan solo la vio cuando llegó y a media mañana cuando la médico fue a por un café.

Solo dos veces.

En todo el día.

A su preciada y preciosa novia.

Y todo por el estúpido de Dazai. ¿No se suponía que había dejado el tema de suicidarse hasta encontrar a una hermosa chica con quién hacerlo? Entonces, ¿por qué había aparecido todo magullado ese día? ¿Es que acaso solo quería llamar la atención para que Yosano fuese esa ''hermosa chica''? ¡Pues si era así, el no iba a permitírselo! ¡Yosano tenía que envejecer con él!

Y ahí se encontraba él, sentado en una silla colocada estratégicamente para poder ver cuándo se abría la puerta de la consulta. En cuanto el idiota de Dazai se marchara, él podría tener un momento a solas con ella.

Por fin, vio que la puerta se abría y que el suicida salía. Se levantó de la silla de un salto, dispuesto a entrar en el momento en el que se alejara. Sin embargo, eso nunca llegó a pasar puesto que Atsushi se le adelantó. ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando para tener que ir a ver a la médico? Nada bueno, eso seguro. El único motivo lógico sería que se hubiese puesto enfermo o se hubiese hecho daño y obviamente, eso no era así. ¿Y si se estaba haciendo el enfermo para poder acercarse a ella?

¡No, no y no! ¡A Atsushi tampoco le iba a permitir acercarse a su preciosa novia de esa manera! ¡Si quería que alguien le diese mimos todos los días, que se buscase a otra! ¡Los mimos de Yosano estaban monopolizados por él!

Dispuesto a actuar por fin después de esperar todo el día, se dirigió a la consulta. Sin un plan, obviamente. Ya se le ocurriría algo al entrar.

Se detuvo delante de la blanca puerta de la consulta durante unos segundos. Suspiró, y en vez de llamar y esperar a que le respondieran, abrió la puerta de golpe y se abalanzó dentro de la habitación mientras lloriqueaba.

—¡Yosano, estoy muy enfermo, creo que voy a desfallecer de un momento a otro!

Y tras gritar eso, se abrazó a la mujer con tal fuerza que ésta casi perdió el equilibrio. Ella también le abrazó, sonriendo cansinamente. No era la primera vez que Ranpo entraba así en su consulta, por ello no se extrañó lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, Atsushi no sabía qué hacer ya que pensaba que el hombre estaba realmente enfermo. Miró nerviosamente a Yosano, la cual daba palmaditas en la espalda al mayor, buscando una respuesta. Ella le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que podía marcharse y así hizo.

Cuando al fin estuvieron a solas, Ranpo sonrió y se abrazó con más fuerza a la cintura de la menor, sintiéndose victorioso. Había evitado que un enemigo se hiciera con el corazón de su preciada Akiko. Al menos, por el momento. Así que ya solo le quedaba completar la fase dos de su plan: hacer que ella le diese mimos durante un rato. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño, algo así como un capón.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así en mi consulta?

—P-Pero... —Ranpo no había contado con que ella le regañase, así que puso su mejor carita de pena y optó por simplemente, decirle la verdad.— Te echaba de menos y quería un poquito de amor...

Y, como de costumbre, Yosano no pudo evitar enternecerse, algo que odiaba cuando lo que tenía que hacer era regañarle.

—Que sea la última vez. Si no, te castigaré. ¿Entendido?

Quizás no podía enfadarse, pero no tenía ningún problema en castigarle y era algo que el detective también sabía, así que asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Intentaría no volver entrar así en la consulta, pero seguiría ''defendiéndola'' de los buitres de la agencia.

—¡Lo prometo! ¿Me das cariño ahora?

Ante esa expresión de niño pequeño tan adorable, a ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Llevó una mano a su oscuro cabello y enredó los dedos en él, acariciándolo suavemente. Mientras tanto, se inclinó hacia él y besó su frente con ternura.

—¿No puedes esperar a que salgamos de trabajar...?

Sabía la respuesta antes siquiera de hacer la pregunta, pero tenía que intentarlo. No es que no quisiera tener un momento íntimo con el mayor, sino que prefería que fuera más tarde, cuando llegaran a casa. Ranpo negó rápidamente con la cabeza y ella rió.

Se separó de él, a regañadientes y fue hacia la puerta. Cerró con llave y después se giró, sonriendo de forma pícara. Por un ratito que estuviran los dos solos, no pasaría nada...


End file.
